deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/MD 33's First Season Battle: Captain Britain vs Thragg
Hello there, guys! I am Monkey Doctor 33, or for short, you can call me MD 33 or just MD. Today, I am doing by first battle in this wiki. And yes people, you already know who are the warriors here, I mean some of you. First of all, nearly every people know about Marvel comics. People know about Marvel's great creations that has gone through a "popularity fever" these years, such as Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, and other heroes. However, not all heroes are popular in Marvel comics to most other people, such as one of our warrior here, Captain Britain or known as Brian Braddock. While on the other side, our other warrior, Thragg, originates from another comic company called Image comics. However, he is infamous, like his match today, Captain Britain (although Captain Britain got some few popularities currently), not even his name sounds familiar to people. But, if these two goes into battle? Sometimes, the results are unknown. But this time, it's time for them to battle.... Literally, here. Ok then, without any further due..... Let's jump right in the battle! Captain Britain, '''Britain's once and forever great champion and a former member of the Avengers, and now a member of the secret organization in Marvel named Illuminati. '''VS Thragg, 'Viltrumite empire's Grand Regent, and the strongest Viltrumite that has ever existed in the universe of Invincible, whose bare brutality and strong nature made him nearly unstoppable in combat. Britain's greatest champion goes head to head against Viltrum's greatest champion. ''In this battle of champions... ''Who is Deadliest?'' Warrior Information Captain Britain Captain Britain, or known as Brian Braddock, is a super-hero from Marvel comics. He was born in Malden Essex. Braddock later has a sister named Elizabeth Braddock, or popularly now known as Psylocke, a member of the X-Men. Brian gained his powers after a near death moment after an incident, and Merlin with his daughter, Roma approached Brian and offered him the Amulet of Right or the Sword of Might, which will make him Britain's greatest champion. Brian choosed the Amulet of Right, and became the Captain Britain that we know until now, except for the costume. Brian has faced many enemies through out his career, such as Juggernaut, Vixen, Hurricane, even teaming up with Captain America against Red Skull. Currently, he is a member of the secret Marvel organization, Illuminati until the newest Secret Wars 2015 event. Thragg Thragg is a villain from Image comics' Invincible franchise. Not much is known about Thragg's past. But, Thragg was once known to be bred as the strongest Viltrumite ever, being trained in nearly all kinds of combat. Thragg debuted his first appearence in Invincible Returns #1, when another Viltrumite named Conquest returned to Thragg himself after failing to kill Invincible. Naturally, Thragg has special powers like every Viltrumites. However, he is stronger than most other Viltrumites, as evidenced when he nearly killed and defeated the Viltrumite super-heroes, Omni-Man and Invincible as well as decapitating another Viltrumite named Thaedus with his own hands. During the Viltrumite War, Thragg led his race to battle. After the war, Thragg engaged in some more battles with Invincible and Omni-Man and some other heroes. Later on, after Omni-Man was revealed as the true heil of the Viltrumite empire and the son of Lord Argall, the emperor of the Viltrumite empire, Thragg was exiled into a planet named Thraxa. In Thraxa, he knew that someone from the Coalition of Planets will send someone to kill him, which is later revealed to be Battle Beast. After that, Thragg engages a battle with Battle Beast, for days, and until now, the results have not been revealed. Powers and Abilities X-Factors *For training, Thragg had been trained in all forms of combat because he is wanted to be the strongest of the Viltrumites, while Captain Britain may had training and an expert combatant, but not as much as Thragg. Thragg himself was trained since he's a child. *For brutality, it is clear who is more brutal here. Thragg is more willing to kill his enemies and reduce them to bloody pulp, evidenced when he nearly killed Oliver Grayson at the point of dismembering him and breaking his jaw, and he relentlessly pummels the helpless Invincible and Omni-Man. Captain Britain on the other side, has a merciful heart and only goes brutal if needed. *For determination, Captain Britain is more determined than Thragg. Thragg is once tasked with finding Argall's heir, but then stopped. Captain Britain, on the other side, is very determined, evidenced when he started a task, he'll finish it already. *For intelligence, Thragg hasn't really shown much intellect over time, but clearly he is already smart. However, Captain Britain is smarter due to his physics-graduate nature, as well as his scientist nature (yes he's also a skilled scientist). *For bravery, both Thragg and Captain Britain is brave enough to go against other things. An example of these two warriors' braveries are when Captain Britain is brave enough to go against the Phoenix Force during the Avengers vs X-Men event, while Thragg is brave enough to really face off other Viltrumites, decapitate Thaedus without fear, and fearlessly lead the Viltrumite army in the Viltrumite War event. Voting *Voting starts today until Saturday next week. Votes after Saturday next week are not accepted. *The votes that count are votes that contain good grammar and enough and clear explanation why the voter picks the warrior to win. The minimum sentences of the votes are 3 sentences. Votes with HORRIBLY bad grammar and not enough explanation are counted as half, unless the voter has a reason for the "not enough explanation". *To vote, compare the two warriors' powers and abilities, as well as weakness, like other normal battles here. *For some more "vote supportance", see Captain Britain/Gallery and Thragg/Gallery for some of their feats. *Battle will be set around the Big Ben in UK. Remember, Captain Britain currently draws his powers from his own confidence. *'VOTING IS CLOSED' Battle No battle was written due to technical problems. Experts' Opinion According to the experts, Thragg is able to defeat Captain Britain because of his brutality and his more intensive training. Captain Britain may have a bit more experience than Thragg and has several great defensive capabilities and can boost himself with confidence, but Thragg can trump it all using his sheer brute force and brutality, until penetrating Captain Britain's invisible force field and exploit Captain Britain's confidence boost with physical and psychological force, leading him as the victor. Category:Blog posts